We are requesting funds to support the 47th Annual Meeting of the American Aging Association (AGE) to be held June 29th to July 1st at the Courtyard Marriott, in Center City, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. This meeting is one of the premier meetings for biogerontological research and is the only annual meeting sponsored by a professional membership organization devoted to the basic biology of aging in the United States. The theme of the meeting is Improving resilience to delay aging. Dr. Christian Sell, President of AGE, together with the AGE Program Committee (Drs. Anson, Conover, de Cabo, Galvan, and Perez); in conjunction the directors of the Nathan Shock Centers for Excellence in Aging, Session Chairs, and the AGE Executive Board have organized the scientific program. The overall objective is to convene scientists and trainees from multiple disciplines in a forum for presentation and critical debate of the latest discoveries in aging research and to stimulate forward thinking and collaboration among participants. Funds are requested to help cover travel expenses of 1) invited speakers and 2) meritorious junior scientists (students, postdoctoral fellows and junior faculty) who can benefit from exposure to the leaders of the field, present their research findings and receive feedback from experts in the field. The specific goals of this meeting are to assemble a broad-based forum of basic and clinical scientists to present the most recent findings that have potential for development of therapeutics that may enhance quality and length of healthy life; to encourage open discussion and debate; and provide opportunities for early stage investigators to present their work, explore career options, and interact with potential mentors and collaborators. The invited speakers include renowned scientists in aging, and related disciplines selected for the quality of their science and ability to stimulate debate. When selecting session topics, a particular effort was placed on keeping with the meeting theme of improving resilience to emphasize the emerging translational potential of the basic discoveries for improving healthy aging in people. These include recent high profile work on cell non-autonomous signaling, improvements in biomarker to guide interventional studies, and the impact of the microbiome on resilience. The pre meeting, a summit of thought leaders organized by the Nathan Shock Centers will be devoted to work aimed at translating Geroscience research into the clinics. These more translational sessions will be complemented by sessions in the AGE meeting focused squarely on important fundamental advances in the fast moving areas of the field such as the microbiome and cell non-autonomous signaling. We believe that all of the symposia topics are timely, and should stimulate discussion, collaborative endeavors and the development of possible therapeutic targets.